


Peace of mind

by CindyRyan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: post 1x13 after a nightmare James had to reassure himself that Kara was okay even if it was three in the morning





	Peace of mind

Title: Peace of mind  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: James/Kara preship if you squint  
summary: post 1x13 after a nightmare James had to reassure himself that Kara was okay even if it was three in the morning

James Olsen knew he should turn around and head back home. Try to catch a few more hours of sleep before the work day started. However, combined with the nightmare he'd had and recent events sleep he knew wasn't going to come easily. Which was part of the reason he was standing on Kara Danvers's door at three a.m. James knew it was silly to be here. Knew he could have just as easily facetime'd her with the same results. Part of him a major part of him needed to see Kara in person. To reassure himself that she was alright. That she was still with them.

To say the Black Mercy had scared the hell out of him would be an understatement. Being around Superman James had seen alien things before. This was on a whole different level. Finding Kara unconscious in her apartment seeing the thing attached to her torso like a giant suction cup...and the worse thing was knowing he could do nothing to help her. All of James's experience with Kara's cousin and still he had no idea what the hell the thing was, how it got there or how to kill it. Kara had needed him and James hadn't been able to do anything but wait and pray. Making a decision the photojournalist raised his right hand and knocked.

"James? Is everything alright?"Kara asked worriedly a few minutes later after opening the door. "It's three thirteen."

"I know and I'm sorry..."James fumbled. "Go back to sleep; forget I was here."

"Something brought you here. What's wrong?"Kara inquired stepping aside so James could enter. "Come in."

Even half asleep and with hair tousled Kara looked beautiful. James watched her for a moment then shook his head to clear it and stepped inside

"What's going on?"Kara asked once they were seated on the sofa.

James looked at his folded hands feeling once again foolish. Since he woke her up before the sun rose Kara deserved an explanation. Taking a deep breath James met his friend's worried gaze. He reached across and took Kara's right hand in his and squeezed it.

"I"m okay, sorry I woke you."James began quietly. "Just after everything that happened...I just needed to make sure you were alright."

Kara's shoulder's slumped slightly and James knew she was thinking about her aunt's death of losing the illusion world the Black Mercy had given her. Too much loss back to back. Even if part of that loss was fake it didn't make it any less harder to lose.

"It was so hard."Kara began quietly. "To lose them all over again."

James tightened his hold on Kara's hand intertwining their fingers.

"I can't imagine."James replied softly. "But selfishly I'm glad you came back to us."

"Me too."Kara commented as she met James's gaze. "Earth is my home now."

"You asked why I came over."James started. "Nightmare woke me...couldn't shake it."

"Want to talk about it?"Kara offered.

James nodded, cleared his throat, and continued. He glanced down at their joined hands once before looking at the dark tv across from them.

"Alex didn't succeed and you slipped into a coma."James stated grimly. "We lost you a few days later."

"Oh James."Kara whispered.

"So I had to see for myself that you were okay."James said turning to meet Kara's gaze. "Even if it meant waking you at three thirteen."

"I'll always be here when you need me."Kara promised.

James couldn't help himself he reached up with his free hand and brushed a stray blonde hair away from Kara's face. He let it linger on her right cheek a little longer than necessary before lowering it. The nightmare still clung to him, still too fresh, too vivid.

"I'll hold you to that."James responded huskily.

A few minutes later a siren broke the spell of the moment that had fallen over them. James saw Kara cock her head slightly to listen and a frown crossed her face.

"You have to go."James surmised with a smile.

"Robbery downtown; cleaning staff at the bank being held hostage."Kara replied as she stood.

"Go."James urged. "I'll see you at work later."

Kara placed a hand on James's right shoulder.

"I'm okay, really."Kara stated before removing her hand and starting towards her bedroom.

James nodded and Kara disappeared into the bedroom. A few seconds later she reemerged wearing the Supergirl outfit.

"Want to meet for lunch?"Kara asked as she walked to the window.

"Sure, I'll text you where and when."James replied.

"Okay."Kara acknowledged with a smile.

James watched as Kara climbed out of the open window and take off into the night sky. He sat on the sofa for a long moment before finally standing. James left the apartment and closed the door behind him. He felt better than he had but James knew that nightmare would stick with him for awhile. Part of the down side of being friends with people who saved the world on a daily basis. James knew the dream would fade and life would move on; it'd just take awhile. Things would return to normal, they always did. Or whatever passed for normal in National City.

end


End file.
